<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special touch by annacec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631991">A special touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec'>annacec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Farrier AU, Flirting, Horseback Riding, Horses, Kara is really good with Lena's horse, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor, and also with Lena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was nothing like Lena had expected. </p><p>Not to be judgmental, but in Lena’s experience, farriers usually had a certain look about them. A roughness around the edges - complete with an unevenly shaved beard, slight beer-belly, sweaty t-shirt, and chaps that looked as old as their wearer. They were also, predominantly, male. </p><p>This woman, ‘Danvers’ was like a walking wet dream. Blond curly hair, pulled up in a ponytail that did nothing to hide how soft it looked. Blue eyes, framed perfectly by square glasses that emphasized the bridge of the woman’s nose. Pink lips that looked much less chapped than Lena would expect for her profession. A grey tank top which did nothing to hide the bulging muscles of her biceps or the slight contour of her abdominal muscles. The only things about the woman that fit with Lena’s idea of a farrier were the brown leather work chaps, well worn and clinging to the woman’s thighs like a second skin, most likely framing the woman’s ass just as perfectly were she to turn around, and her hands – big, calloused and likely incredibly good at their job.  </p><p>“… and then I wanted to ask you about… Ma’am?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A special touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry Ma'am, I’ve just got lots of other customers, I can’t risk my health for one horse, no matter how well you happen to offer to pay me.</p><p>Lena sighed, running her hand over her tightly braided hair in frustration as she watched the man amble out of the aisle way of the barn towards his truck, the slight limp in his step revealing more than his face had about the extent of how hard he’d been slammed into the wall by Lena’s mare. She couldn’t blame him, really, but that didn’t make her situation any less dire. It was the third farrier this week who’d tried, and failed, to put shoes on Hope, and Lena was running out of options. If she could she’d just let the mare go barefoot, but of course Hope was the sensitive type with horrible feet, and a few more days without shoes would likely tear up her feet enough to keep her out of commission for at least a few months.</p><p>Her usual go-to farrier, an incredibly strong and slightly brutal man by the name of Corbin, was no longer an option since he had headed south with Lex and the rest of their string of horses to settle in early for the winter circuit. She didn’t usually appreciate how Corbin treated the mare, nor the lip chain he insisted on using, but after a few standoffs he had gained Hope’s reluctant respect and was therefore able to get the job done. Lena herself didn’t need to use such methods with the mare, but she had also spent months sucking up and bonding with her, plus she knew her well enough to know when it was just not a good day. She couldn’t expect Corbin to be able to do the same, so she tolerated it. However, with him being out of state for at least the next four to five months, Lena was stuck finding a replacement, which was apparently much easier said than done, especially since everyone reputable she knew of was also heading down south for the winter.</p><p>Lena, having somehow disappointed Lillian yet again, had received the stinging punishment of being selected to maintain the home farm that year – meaning she was looking at a long, harsh Metropolis winter with no palm trees in sight, and none of her usual friends around. It wasn’t her idea of a good time, that was for certain, though a small part of her was certainly looking forward to the peace and quiet she’d get while her family was gone. It might be nice to jump around a course a few times without having to pretend to listen to Lillian’s constant commentary. The saying, “those who can’t do, teach” rang quite true with Lillian. Though she couldn’t do it herself, she never had any qualms describing to Lena exactly how she should be riding a horse. Lena sometimes wondered if her eyes would get stuck in the back of her head, she rolled them so often. But she wouldn’t be jumping any courses if she didn’t get shoes on her mare, so she needed to find a solution, and soon.</p><p>Lena made her way into the office and sank down in her chair, pulling up her phone to once again google “farrier service near me”. There were no results since the day before and Lena had half a mind to trailer Hope all the way to the other side of the city to use whoever Sam Arias used. Just as she was considering the logistics of it she had a better idea, and looked through her phone contacts to find the number she was looking for – Metropolis Mill, the feed store.</p><p>She called the number and waited as it rang, a muffled country song playing in the background as hold music, until a man picked up the phone.</p><p>“Metropolis Mill, this is Jonn, delivery or pickup?”</p><p>“Hello, this is Lena Luthor, from Luthor Equestrian Inc.”</p><p>She could her a shuffle on the other end before Jonn replied, sounding much more awake than before. They bought most of their feed from the mill, and between the grain and supplements for the family’s impressive string of horses, they were well paying customers.</p><p>“Ms. Luthor! How can I help you today?”</p><p>“I was actually wondering whether you knew of any farriers local to the area that could come out and put some shoes on a horse? Preferably yesterday, and the mare is… special, so no newbies please.”</p><p>“Special? Hmm…”</p><p>His tone told her he knew exactly what she meant by special, and Lena cringed. She waited patiently as a few papers shuffled on the line, picking at the fingers of her left hand.</p><p>“I know of someone. I’ll give ‘em a ring, call in a favor and see if we can’t get you sorted this afternoon. The horse at your home barn?”</p><p>“Yes she is, her name is Hope. Thank you, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Lena hoped she didn’t sound nearly as desperate as she felt, though she didn’t have high hopes.</p><p>“No problem, Ms. Luthor. If anything comes up I’ll give you a call, otherwise expect ‘em in a few hours.”</p><p>“Who should I expect?”</p><p>“Name’s Danvers.”</p><p>“Great, thank you. Have a nice day.”</p><p>“Same to you. Buh-bye now.”</p><p>Lena pressed the end call button and stared down at her desk, sending out a silent plea to the universe that this farrier wouldn’t fail like the last three. She had to find some eventually, right?</p><p>She decided to use her time wisely and quickly tacked up the next one of her rides for the day, hoping to get a hack in before this ‘Danvers’ arrived. The horse she needed to ride stayed home and didn’t go south with Lex because he was still rehabbing an injury, so she didn’t have to all that much with him, but since she had to warm him up and cool him down so carefully the ride would still take time.</p><p>When she was done she hopped off the horse and started to walk him back towards the barn from the de-attached indoor arena, which was when she noticed an unfamiliar truck out front. She hurried in to the barn, expecting the farrier to be standing there waiting, and so was completely shocked to see Hope already standing in the aisle-way and a banging noise that signalled the farrier was already getting to work. She had a moment of panic, hoping her chances hadn’t already been ruined by Hope biting the farrier in her stall, before she realized that if that was the case, they probably wouldn’t have even put Hope in the crossties.</p><p>She pulled the tack of the gelding as quickly as she could, leaving him in the stall and walking over to where Hope was standing. Taking a look down at her feet, she was impressed to see that her front hooves were already trimmed, looking straight and at a good angle even to Lena’s discerning gaze. She was a bit put off that the farrier had started without talking to her, though she knew that was likely standard procedure at the more local barns. Still, maybe this farrier was a lot better than Lena had been expecting, though she’d have to wait and see how the shoes looked later.</p><p>When the farrier came back from the truck, a pair of freshly adjusted shiny aluminum shoes in hand, Lena’s jaw dropped and she could have sworn her brain stopped functioning for a moment, the CD that was her train of thought skipping and stuck replaying the same soundbite over and over and over.</p><p><em>She</em> was <em>nothing </em>like Lena had expected.</p><p>Not to be judgmental, but in Lena’s experience, farriers usually had a certain look about them. A roughness around the edges - complete with an unevenly shaved beard, slight beer-belly, sweaty t-shirt, and chaps that looked as old as their wearer. They were also, predominantly, male.</p><p>This <em>woman</em>, ‘Danvers’ was like a walking wet dream. Blond curly hair, pulled up in a ponytail that did nothing to hide how soft it looked. Blue eyes, framed perfectly by square glasses that emphasized the bridge of the woman’s nose. Pink lips that looked much less chapped than Lena would expect for her profession. A grey tank top which did nothing to hide the bulging muscles of her biceps or the slight contour of her abdominal muscles. The only things about the woman that fit with Lena’s idea of a farrier were the brown leather work chaps, well worn and clinging to the woman’s thighs like a second skin, most likely framing the woman’s ass just as perfectly were she to turn around, and her hands – big, calloused and likely incredibly good at their job.</p><p>“… and then I wanted to ask you about… Ma’am?”</p><p>Lena snapped out of it, realizing she had been likely staring at the woman’s thighs for far too long.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Say that again? I… was thinking about something.”</p><p>The woman’s grin looked like she knew exactly what Lena was thinking about, but didn’t mind.</p><p>“I’m Kara Danvers, it’s nice to meet yah. You’ve got a real nice mare here, golly she’s pretty, didn’t know what to think of me at first but we figured it out. She’s quite the sweetheart, deep down, I reckon.”</p><p>Hope had been described by others as many, many things over the two years Lena had owned her. Sassy, opinionated, hormonal, belligerent, and Lex’s favorite: the raging-whore-bitch. <em>Never </em>had anyone, even Lena herself, described the mare as <em>sweetheart</em>.</p><p>Lena knew she was gaping, again, but couldn’t quite find words or her voice. She cleared her throat, hoping she didn’t sound as thirsty as she felt.</p><p>“Lena. Lena Luthor. It’s nice you meet you, too. She… she let you bring her out here? She let you trim her?”</p><p>Kara chuckled, shrugging her impressive shoulders and grinning bashfully. Her teeth were almost perfectly white, contrasting to her tanned skin and smattering of freckles. Lena blinked rapidly.</p><p>“We had a little chat, but yes, now she’s bein’ a good girl.”</p><p>Lena tried <em>really </em>hard not to shudder visibly at Kara’s words, her mind delving down a completely inappropriate path and imaging scenarios that she should <em>not </em>be thinking about at the barn.</p><p>“I assumed you wanted aluminum, yeah? Does she need pads? Seems to have sensitive soles.”</p><p>Lena blinked. Where had this woman come from? When Jonn said he’d send someone, she expected a backyard type that worked mostly on donkeys and hadn’t touched an aluminum shoe in their life. Kara was… certainly not that.</p><p>“...Yes. She usually goes it pour-ins, if you have them?”</p><p>Kara nodded and turned on her heel to walk out towards her truck. Lena noted that the chaps hugged Kara’s backside just as perfectly as she had imagined. Fuck. She checked the corner of her mouth to make sure there wasn’t any drool.</p><p>She suddenly realized she was still wearing her helmet and was a bit sweaty from her ride and spent a frantic minute internally debating whether her helmet was more attractive than her post-helmet hair. She ended up taking it off, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and fervently hoping that she didn’t have a red line on her forehead from the pressure of her helmet. That would be just her luck.</p><p>The next forty-five minutes were simultaneously the most torturous and incredible of Lena’s twenty-five years of life, as she was forced to watch Kara bend over, again and again and again, her ass just begging Lena to stare at it. Lena pretended to be watching Kara carefully as she set the first nails, when in reality she was far more focused on the biceps holding the foot than the actual shoeing job, putting much more brain power into thinking about Kara’s big hands and not the hooves they were holding. She tried and failed not to focus on the beads of sweat that ran down Kara’s neck and chest and under her tank top, decidedly <em>not </em>imagining tracing them with her tongue.</p><p>Lena was a mess. She really needed to get laid.</p><p>It seemed to go incredibly quickly and before Lena knew it, Hope was standing with four brand new shoes, hooves filed and polished, Kara taking a step back to peer a final time over her work before grinning at Lena.</p><p>“Whadya think?”</p><p>Lena nodded, probably too enthusiastically.</p><p>“She looks great Kara. Really, I can’t thank you enough for coming out here so quickly. How much do I owe you? Do you take checks?”</p><p>Kara thought for a moment, biting her lip as she did the mental math.</p><p>“It’ll be $325, ma’am. Check is just fine.”</p><p>Lena paused, furrowing her eyebrows. She was used to paying $350 for a set of four, and that was before the pour-ins or any extra charges for an emergency call.</p><p>“Are you sure? It’d normally be at least $400 for this sort of thing, and I know she can be a handful...”</p><p>Kara shook her head.</p><p>“Nah, I’m not a part of the high-end crowd. I charge what I charge, same for everybody. $325 is just fine. Your mare’s just fine, just needs a special touch, is all...”</p><p>Lena scampered off to her office and wrote out the check with a shaking hand, trying to get herself together and pull on a somewhat professional facade.</p><p>She had almost succeeded, handing over the check to Kara and then holding her hand out for a shake. Kara’s big hand grasped hers firmly, holding on for just a second too long, the roughness of her palm rubbing presently against Lena.</p><p>Kara stepped back and looked towards her truck but then seemed to hesitate, pausing and changing her mind before stepping back closer to Lena. She held her breath as Kara cocked her head slightly to the side and gave her a blatant once over.</p><p>“Forgive me if I’m bein’ too forward, but I can’t help but wonder if you don’t need a special touch, too?”</p><p>Lena had arguably one of the best winters of her life that year, free from her family and spending her time enjoying just how talented Kara’s hands really were. She really did have a special touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>